Same Old Sure Wasn't Anymore
by Chloe Masen
Summary: Charlie Swan lived a routine life. Same old, same old, day after day. Until he walked into the same old diner to have his same old lunch, and discovered  that nothing would ever be same old again.


**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. This Charlie? He's mine.**

**A/N: Chief Swan deserves to have a little fun, too.**

**...**

**...**

**Same Old Sure Wasn't Anymore**

Chief Swan entered the diner, as was his usual practice, comforted by his daily routine and secretly wanting a change that never seemed to come. Same old faces, same old greetings, same old booth, same old menu placed before him. Okay, the menu he was grateful for, nothing fancy, just the way he liked it.

"Good afternoon, sir."

Now, this was new. This definitely wasn't the same old voice that accompanied his menu every day.

"Good afternoon."

He looked at the new voice as he returned her polite greeting. Definitely not any of the same old faces.

"Can I bring you something to drink while you look over the menu?"

"You're new."

"Yes, sir. First day."

"And new to Forks."

"Yes, sir. Just moved."

"The old Tucker place?"

"Yes, sir."

"Family?"

"Yes, sir. My grandfather."

"I'm sorry, your grandfather was a good man."

"Thank you, sir. Have you decided on a drink?"

_I'd like a drink of you._ "Just coffee. Black."

"Coming right up."

Watching her walk away, Chief Swan felt a stir he hadn't felt in a very long time. _Yes it is..._

New girl is coming back with his coffee.

She looks just as good coming as she did going. _I'd like to see her coming..._

"Here you are, sir. Have you had a chance to look at the menu?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh no! I've forgotten my name tag! I'm screwing up already!"

_I'd like to turn her over my knee..._ "That hardly seems an unforgivable offense. I wouldn't worry too much, but since you aren't wearing one, you'll have to tell me your name."

"Yes, of course. I'm Danielle, but most people call me Dani. You're the Chief of Police, I'm told?"

"That's right. Charlie Swan, at your service. Welcome to Forks, Dani."

"Thank you, sir."

"If there's ever anything you need," _and I mean anything..._ "you just give me a holler."

"That's very kind of you, sir. Hopefully I won't ever have to bother you."

_Oh, you can bother me..._ _and keep calling me sir_ _with that mouth..._ "Call me Charlie. You'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Yes, sir."

_That's right... just like that..._ "Now, why don't you run along and get your name tag before anyone else discovers your terrible secret, and when you come back, bring me a roast beef sandwich on white with mustard, mayo, cheese, and extra pickles. I don't want to see any other green, I'm not a rabbit. And some fries."

"Yes, sir."

_Well, if she likes to say it, who am I_ _to_ _continue_ _to correct her..._

"Salty."

"Sir?"

"I like salty."

She looks confused._ I wonder if she's salty..._ "My fries. I like them salty."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, of course. I'll get this put right in. If you need anything, just call my name."

_I'd like to hear you call my name..._ "Some more coffee when you get a chance would be great."

"Right away, sir."

_So eager to please... wonder what other kind of orders she takes, with a smile and a 'Yes, sir'..._

Charlie watches her walk away and notices the ogling eyes all around him, doing exactly the same thing.

_Look at all these fools... like they've never seen a pretty girl before. I hope she spills coffee in all of their laps. I'd like her to spill herself in mine, while I spill into her..._

"Hey, Ed, your food's getting cold."

"Gotta say, Charlie, forgot I had any in front of me."

"How's Theresa?"

"You're a cruel man, Chief. That ain't exactly gonna help my appetite makin me think of her."

_Oh, and here she comes... name tag and all. That was fast. Definitely eager to please..._

"Now you be nice, Ed. I think Chief Swan couldn't possibly be a cruel man, and I'm sure your wife is a lovely woman. Here's your coffee, sir. Your order should be up soon."

"Thank you, and don't let any of these fools give you a hard time," _I've got something hard_ _for_ _you..._ "Any of them do, you tell me."

"They seem harmless enough, but I'll remember that, thank you."

He's watching her walk away again, and she turns suddenly and smiles at him. Not an ordinary smile. Not a polite smile like she's given everyone else. No... he knows what kind of smile that is. That's a 'I know you're watching me and I like it' smile.

_I wonder if she'd like me watching her head bob in my lap..._

Chief Swan takes a drink of his coffee thinking it tastes better than usual. Or maybe the visual stimulation adds something. He's suddenly craving cream...

_At least I know I'm not dead. The blood is still pumping. I'd like to pump in and out of her... hard._

There's a commotion near the counter. Some asshole is now wearing blueberry pie. New girl doesn't look happy. Neither does the asshole.

"You bitch!"

"Hey now, there won't be any of that. Is there a problem here, Dani?"

"Yeah, there's a problem! The bitch smashed pie in my face!"

Asshole is now cheek-down on the counter, arm twisted behind his back.

"Now that's no way to talk about a lady. I told you once, I don't like to repeat myself, and I was asking her. Dani?"

"Chief Swan... he grabbed me. He's lucky I wasn't carrying the soup of the day. Frankly, I wish I had been."

"Is that so? Well, I apologize on behalf of pie-face here. That's certainly no way for a lady to be treated. Has he paid his bill?"

"Not yet, sir."

Chief Swan reaches into asshole's pocket and pulls out two twenty dollar bills. He holds one up.

"This cover it?"

Asshole speaks up now. "Yeah and a ten dollar tip, which she's not getting!"

"Dani?"

"Yes, sir. I'll get change."

"He doesn't need change. And you're right, asshole, she's not. She's getting a thirty dollar tip. Now me and you are going to step outside and have a chat."

Chief Swan is not a man you want to step outside and have a chat with. Poor stupid pie-covered asshole.

He's smiling when he reenters the diner and heads back to his booth. She's been waiting.

"Thank you for coming to my defense. I brought you some fresh coffee and had them drop a new order of fries. It should be just about ready, I'll check now."

_I'll just enjoy the hot coffee and long legs. Take your time..._

"Roast beef sandwich, no rabbit food, salty fries and an extra pickle on the side. I thought you might like that. Can I get you anything else?"

_You could let me watch you eat the pickle..._ "Everything looks great, thank you. And you're welcome."

The lunch crowd is thinning. It's getting quieter, making it much easier to hear the pathetic attempts to engage Dani in conversations. Chief Swan is getting annoyed with the idiots he's always considered friends.

She's being friendly and smiling politely, but she doesn't like the attention. This is clear. The idiots are oblivious.

He glances at her often, making sure no one else gets the urge to step over the line. She's like a shiny new toy. They want to play with her.

He wants to play with her. He thinks she wants to be played with. He wasn't the only one stealing glances. He thinks she wants to be played with by him. She likes his attention. She has a special smile for him.

Here she comes with it now.

"What do you say, Chief Swan, can I interest you in some blueberry pie? I promise to put it in front of you, not on you."

_You can interest me... and you can put_ _it_ _in front of me, on_ _me_ _and_ _under_ _me..._ "No, not today. I actually need to get going, so just the check, please."

"Of course, sir, I'll be right back with it."

Right back to sir. He thinks she's disappointed. He thinks of all of the ways he can make it up to her. Then he thinks of all of the ways she can show her gratitude for his generosity.

He sees her coming and decides maybe he'll start now.

"Here you are, sir. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting or took up too much of your time."

"Not at all. Have a good evening, Dani."

He places money on the table, along with his card, on which he's written a message : _If you need anything at all._

Chief Swan leaves the diner. He doesn't see the smile that follows him out the door.

…

…

He's thirsty. Thirsty and irritated that he forgot to pick up beer on the way home.

Well, his thoughts have been a little distracted since the pleasant change to his lunch routine.

_Same old _wasn't anymore.

He grabs his keys from the table and heads back out to his truck. A few cold ones and the game. That is the night he has planned. There's no one to complain. His wife is long gone. His daughter is with her husband, though she wasn't the complaining sort. He misses her. And her cooking.

Maybe he'll pick up a pizza, too. Life of the terminal bachelor. It's not a bad life, though he'd like someone other than himself to make a crease in the sheets once in a while.

He picks up a 12 pack and a large pizza, never having broken the habit of ordering for two.

Heading back home, he thinks about the long-legged new diner girl and his phone rings.

"Chief Swan."

"I'm sorry to bother you... but I don't know anyone else... "

"Dani?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, not really. I have a flat tire... my father always said I should know how to change one... of course I didn't listen... I wondered if you could tell me who to call... I'm-"

"Tell me where you are."

_Long legs..._ "Nevermind, I see you. Don't be alarmed, the truck about to pull up behind you is me." _I'd like to pull up behind you..._

Chief Swan gets out of his truck and approaches the smile on legs.

_I'd like to make her smile with those legs in the air..._ "Well, it's a good thing I left you my card."

"As luck would have it, it looks like you would have come along anyway."

_I bet you could make me come..._ "Pop the trunk, lets get you moving again."

She does as she's told and he's surprised by what he sees. Nothing.

"You don't have a spare? Or a jack?"

"Oh. I'd forgotten about that. The last time I had a flat... well, that's not important. No, I don't. I guess that would be a problem. If you could just give me the number of a tow company I can stop being such a bother to you."

"You're no bother at all. Were you headed home?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't I just give you a lift, then?"

"Oh... I don't want to be any more trouble. I can wait for the tow truck, if you just-"

"I'll make the call for you, but I'm not going to leave you stranded on the side of the road waiting for the truck. We'll leave the keys under the seat. You can get your car tomorrow."

"But I have to work in the morning. Early breakfast shift. I need my car tonight."

"Well, Dani, that won't be possible. There isn't a tire shop open in Forks until morning, and since you don't have a spare, there isn't really much we can do. I'll have your car towed to the shop, and they'll call you when it's ready. Tomorrow. As for your shift, I can give you a lift to the diner. I have my coffee and breakfast there every morning. Bright and early."

"I feel terrible to be so much trouble. You probably wish I'd never come to your town."

"Nonsense. I wish nothing of the sort, and as I already said, you're no trouble at all. Come on, grab your things."

"I'm doing it again. I'm sorry. Yes, sir."

He watches legs lean into her car to get her purse. The long-dormant stir he felt in the diner this afternoon is back with a vengeance. He imagines taking her hard from behind.

"I'm coming."

_Oh, you'd be coming alright..._

He makes the call to reassure her as he moves the pizza box from the passenger seat so she can climb in.

"All set. The truck will be here soon. Everything will be taken care of."

"Thank you. You're very kind." She's eyeing the pizza box as she asks "Chief Swan, I don't mean to sound rude, but do you ever get a home cooked meal?"

"You're welcome, and no, not since my daughter got married and moved away with her husband. If I'm not at the diner, it's pizza or take-out for me. Unless you count catching some fish and frying them up."

"That counts. Sort of. Well, if it isn't too forward of me... I can see that you have your dinner for tonight worked out, but I'd like to thank you for all of your kindness. I make a mean fried chicken and my mashed potatoes will make your mouth water... Could I make you dinner tomorrow night to repay you for coming to my rescue again?"

_I have something that would make your mouth water... maybe after dinner_ _you could thank me properly..._ "I can't resist a mean fried chicken. You don't owe me anything, but I'll gladly accept your invitation."

He doesn't see the flicker in her eyes, his on the road ahead. He doesn't know the stir that she feels, his mind on his own.

He pulls up to her house and thinks of her going in alone. He wants to go with her. He wants to do things to her. He wants her to do things to him.

Her hand is on the door handle. Just sitting there. Maybe they want the same thing.

He wants her to invite him in.

He wants to share his pizza with her. He wants to see the grease from it on her lips.

He wants to lick it off.

He wants to share his beer with her. He wants to see her mouth around the bottle.

He wants to see her mouth around his cock.

She turns and looks at him.

She smiles that smile at him.

She starts to speak, "So, tomorrow, then... "

"Do you like pizza, Dani?"

He sees the flicker in her eyes this time.

"Yes, sir."

She opens her door. She grabs the pizza box.

Chief Swan is smiling as he grabs the beer and follows her into the house.

She sits the pizza box down on the coffee table and picks up the remote, turning on the pre-game show.

Charlie thinks she knows how to please a man.

She takes the beer from his hand and gestures him to sit. "Glass or bottle?"

He sits. "Bottle."

She smiles _his _smile and leaves the room. He watches her go.

She returns with two opened bottles of beer, plates and napkins. She sets the plates on the table and a beer in front of him. "Feel free to start without me."

Beer in hand, she runs up the stairs.

He hears the shower, the plumbing loud in this old house.

He imagines her naked.

He imagines her wet.

He gives his hardening dick a squeeze.

She's back before he's touched the pizza.

She's wearing a tight-fitting tank top. No bra. Cut off denim shorts.

She leaves the room again and comes back with two more beers. She sits next to him.

Her leg brushes his. He doesn't think it's an accident. They want the same thing.

The tension builds like a thick fog in the room. You can almost see it.

They eat quietly, both distractedly watching the game. They watch, but they don't see. Well, not basketball, anyway.

His eyes move often to her legs. He wants to feel them wrapped around him.

Her eyes move often to his. She sees the path their gaze travels. She'd like him to have a closer look. She'd like him to...

Her thoughts make her nipples harden. She wants him to notice.

She reaches up and back into a slow, dramatic stretch, her back arching, her breasts jutting forward.

Mission accomplished. She has his attention.

She clears their plates and comes back with two more beers, sitting them on the side table this time, leaning over him as she does.

Her nipple grazes his arm as she leans over him. Definitely not an accident.

Their eyes meet briefly as she raises back up. His fall back to her tits, her nipples calling to him.

She likes his eyes on her. He watches the rise and fall of her chest under his gaze.

He feels the rise of his dick in his pants. He wants her to feel it.

His eyes move back to hers, telling her that.

Her eyes tell him she hears him.

She stands in front of him and peels off her tank top.

He looks appreciatively at her tits. He reaches up and pinches her nipples roughly between his fingers.

Her voice cuts their silent conversation. "You were watching me today."

He rolls. He tugs. She smiles his smile as her breasts heave. She pulls his hands from her tits.

"I thought maybe you'd like to see more."

She pops the button on her shorts and slides down the zipper.

His dick threatens to break through his.

She pushes her shorts and panties to the floor, and steps out of them, kicking them aside.

He likes what he sees. He likes her voice. He wants to hear her to offer it to him.

She seems to read his mind. "And you never had your dessert."

_Just... like... that._

She sits on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. She opens her long legs and leans back, looking up at him, licking her lips.

"My mashed potatoes aren't the only thing that will make your mouth water."

She wants his mouth on her.

He looks at her pussy and sees her desire throb before him. He inches forward and drops to his knees. His mouth is watering, just like she said.

He pushes her legs open wider and lowers his mouth to her. He licks. He laps up her juicy offering.

She moans. She thrusts her hips up and grabs his hair, pulling his face harder against her.

His tongue moves harder and faster and she writhes shamelessly against it.

"How's your dessert?"

He moans appreciatively against her. She grips his hair harder and grinds her pussy greedily against his face.

His fingers dig into her thighs as he thrusts his tongue inside of her.

"Yes... fuck me with your tongue."

He burrows his tongue as deep as he can into her hot, wet pussy and fucks her like she wants.

He reaches down with one hand and starts to unfasten his jeans, his dick throbbing painfully, aching to get free and fuck her properly.

"I'm going to let you fuck me, but not until your mouth makes me come first."

He pulls his tongue out of her and licks vigorously as she guides his head up and down with fist fulls of his thick, wavy hair.

He flicks her clit with the tip of his tongue and she cries out.

"Bite it!"

He bites it gently and she growls.

He bites it harder and she bucks against his face.

He sucks her clit hard into his mouth and she explodes, her body flailing.

She said make her come first, he did. Now he wants to fuck her. He raises his mouth from her and frees his aching dick from his jeans.

Her hands come up again to fist in his hair.

"It's rude not to share. I want some too."

She raises up and pulls roughly, crushing his lips against hers. Her tongue forages his mouth for the taste of herself.

She gives her own appreciative moan into his mouth. "Beats the hell out of blueberry pie, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more, but it's missing something, and I have just the thing."

He pushes his jeans and boxers down, raising up to let them fall to his ankles.

He grips her hips and pulls her roughly just past the edge of the table.

He takes his painfully hard cock in his hand and rubs it against her slick, pulsing flesh.

She reaches down and spreads her lips with her fingers. "Rub harder."

He pushes down on the top of his cock as he slides it up and down. She moans her thanks.

She gets wetter with every stroke. He gets harder.

He wants to plunge inside of her, but he holds back. He wants her to beg for it.

He reaches up with his left hand to take her nipple between his fingers, his cock still in his right.

She squirms against him. He knows she wants it.

He increases the friction and roughly pinches her hard nipple. Her hands leave her body and grip the edge of the table.

He reaches over and pinches her other nipple and she cries out, "Fuck me!"

He slaps his dick hard against her clit and she cries out again, "Please. Please fuck me!"

He wants to hear more, but his dick has other ideas. He rams inside of her and she lets out a strangled gasp.

He pulls out and rams her again. He watches her eyes roll back in her head.

Being inside of a woman after so long is a bit of a shock to his system. His body wants everything he's been missing. He wants to fuck her as hard and long as he can. He wants to bury himself deep inside her and stay there.

Bury wins for the moment. He grabs her shoulders and pulls her hard against him, thrusting as far as his cock will go.

He stays this way for a moment, relishing the feel of himself deep inside her.

Her hands move to grip his ass, trying to pull him deeper.

He starts to move his hips, grinding against her, the friction emitting groans of pleasure from her.

He feels a tightening on his dick and knows she'll come if he doesn't stop. He's not that selfless.

"You better hold on," he tells her, as he pulls back and thrusts hard into her.

She cries out again and her hands move back to grip the table edge.

He retreats and thrusts, again and again, finding his rhythm. He fucks her long and hard, amazed at his stamina after so much time.

She loves every minute of it.

She begs.

She pleads.

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

He answers every plea and she begs for more.

She can't get enough of his hard cock.

He reaches up to grip the edge of the table on either side of her head as he pounds harder and harder into her.

He thinks the wood will crack and splinter from the pressure of their hands gripping each edge.

He wants her to crack and splinter beneath him.

He fucks her as hard as he can, fueled by her cries, his body like a machine.

She meets his every thrust with a thankful _"Yes!"_.

She's grateful. She should be.

He doesn't want her to forget. His thrust ensures she won't. His knees come off the ground with the force of it.

When he can't get any deeper he grinds against her.

She screams one final feral cry and he feels her walls constrict around him.

She comes hard.

The sensation pushes him over the edge and he explodes into her with one long wail, his dick filling her with its hot liquid prize.

He rests his head between her breasts as he tries to catch his breath.

She runs her fingers through his soaked hair.

He pulls out of her and inserts his fingers in their mingled juices.

He lifts his head and looks at her, and pulls his soaked fingers from her pussy.

He puts them against her lips and she pulls them into her mouth.

She licks and sucks them clean with a satisfied moan.

"You were right. There was definitely something missing."

He bows his head and pulls himself to his feet, pulling up his pants.

He takes the now-warm beer from the side table and downs its contents in one long drink.

She knows he's going to leave. "See you in the morning?"

"I promised you a ride."

She smiles at his choice of words.

He turns and walks to the door.

"Thank you, Chief Swan. For _everything_."

He gives her a smug smile and bids her good night, walking out and closing the door behind him.

The smile doesn't leave him as he walks to his truck.

It doesn't leave him as he drives the short distance to his house.

It doesn't leave him as he takes a quick shower.

It only gets broader as he washes her from his dick.

He still wears it on his face as he falls asleep.

…

…

He pulls up to her house at 5:45. He knows her shift starts at 6:00.

The front door opens and his dick stirs at the sight of her. She's wearing that skirt that shows off her long legs and his smile.

The 'Good morning' she greets him with as she climbs into his police cruiser is answered by his mouth on hers. He's thought of nothing else since he woke up this morning with a raging hard on.

The way her tongue moves in his mouth tells him she may have woken in the same frustrated state.

Her words leave no question. "I fucked myself this morning, wishing it was you."

"If you'd have called me, it could have been. Remember that next time."

"Yes, sir."

Chief Swan wonders which one of his weapons has elicited the return of sir from her mouth. He hopes it's the one in his pants rather than his holster...

The look on her face tells him it is.

Her eyes move to his mouth. "You have lipstick on you."

_I'd like to see your lipstick on me..._ "We can't have that."

She pulls his mouth to hers for one more frenzied kiss before wiping it off.

She fixes her own smeared mouth as he drives. He watches her pucker her lips into the small mirror from the corner of his eye.

He wants them on him. He reaches down with his hand and readjusts himself in his pants.

She sees. She snickers. "It's going to be a long day."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Are you still coming for dinner?"

_I'll be coming, alright..._ "Am I still invited for dinner?"

"It's a wide open invitation."

_Your mouth will be wide open..._ "Good. And don't worry about dessert... I'm bringing it this time."

"That's very thoughtful of you. I can't wait to taste it."

His dick throbs painfully at the thought. "I think you'll like it."

"I know _you_ will."

_A very long day, indeed..._

They enter the diner together, but quickly go their separate ways, Dani going to settle in for her shift and Chief Swan to take a seat at the counter.

The old timers enter one by one, like they do every day at this time, getting an early start to their days. They like their coffee and breakfast bright and early. Their wives like their sleep. This solution works out for both of them.

Chief Swan thinks if he had a wife at home, he wouldn't come here for his breakfast. He wouldn't do anything at this hour if his job didn't call for it, except go fishing, but that's different.

The quiet diner comes to life with hellos, good mornings and the usual chatter about aching knees and the day's weather forecast.

Nothing ever changes here. Or nothing did, until yesterday.

Legs changed everything, at least for one lonely police chief.

She smiles at him often, that smile that's just for him. His coffee never gets cold or less than half full, despite how busy the old timers are keeping her. He thinks they just like to watch her come and go. He thinks she makes them feel alive.

If only they knew how she makes him feel...

The front of his pants tightens at the thought.

He's got to stop thinking about last night. His mind drifts ahead to mean fried chicken and mouthwatering mashed potatoes and the dessert he has for her. Big mistake.

Chief Swan needs to get out of this diner. If only he could stand. He can't.

He tries to zone in on the conversations around him. He's sure one of these old farts will say something unappealing to get his mind off of his dick. Sure as shit, it takes only seconds. He knew he could count on them.

He stands, his dick no longer at attention, pays his bill and a generous tip, bids farewell and heads out the door.

She's clearing a booth directly in front of where he's parked. He sees her watching him as he climbs into his cruiser. That stupid smile returns to his face as he pulls away. So does the throbbing ache in his pants.

…

…

Chief Swan doesn't make it back to the diner for lunch as he planned. Some punks at Forks High saw to that.

He saw to it that he was extra tough on them. He doesn't anticipate any more trouble from said punks.

He knows Dani's shift ends at 2:00, and he pulls into the diner at about five minutes till.

She looks surprised to see him. He doesn't realize how disappointed she was that he didn't come for lunch.

"Late lunch today?"

"I had to eat on the go. I thought you might need a ride to pick up your car."

"I was going to walk."

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't busy."

"Give me two minutes."

...

"Thank you for the ride," she says as she climbs in, _his smile _in place.

"You're welcome. I stopped by the tire shop this morning and told them you needed a spare and a jack as well. It shouldn't do too much damage to the bill. I told them to be nice to you."

"Thank you. I should have taken care of that a long time ago, but I can't say that I'm sorry I didn't."

Chief Swan is definitely not sorry.

He enters the shop with her to ensure she doesn't receive any unwanted attention. As soon as they lay eyes on her, he knows it's a good thing he did.

_Keep your minds on tires, fellas. The only person who's going to rotate her is me. _The glare he gives them leaves no room for interpretation. Tire shop boys are on their best behavior.

He sees that everything meets his approval and escorts her to her car. "So, dinner?"

"Six-ish?"

"I'll be there."

"Come hungry."

Chief Swan smiles to himself as he walks to his police cruiser. _Six-ish _couldn't come soon enough. Neither could he.

…

…

The rest of the afternoon passes by uneventful. A quiet day in his usually quiet town. Just the way he likes it.

Or is it?

If you'd asked him this question yesterday morning, he'd have said an unequivocal yes.

A bored yes.

A nothing-ever-changes yes.

But this isn't yesterday morning.

After yesterday morning came yesterday afternoon.

After yesterday afternoon came last night.

Last night wasn't quiet.

He sure as hell wasn't bored.

And something definitely changed in his usually quiet town.

…

…

He walks up the steps to her front door. She opens it before he can knock.

It's 6:01.

He couldn't wait another minute.

Her face tells him he waited a minute too long.

He pulls her mouth to his and shows her how sorry he is.

She kicks the door closed and pushes him up against it.

She pops the button on his jeans and drops to her knees and he knows he's forgiven.

She pulls the zipper down and frees her _dessert_.

"I've been craving something sweet all day. Mind if I have a taste before we eat?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm not sure it would keep until after dinner."

She gives him that smile that's just for him and pulls his cock slowly into her wet mouth.

The smell of fried chicken wafting through the house... made for him.

The feel of her appetite... made _of _him.

Chief Swan thinks his life has started anew.

_Same old sure wasn't anymore..._


End file.
